I'll Love You For Always
by Penelope Montrosa
Summary: When Korra and Mako go out for a simple walk together, they have no idea just what they're getting themselves into. Are these two ready to face the challenges and tribulations that come with... parenthood? Cover image made bt alicexz on deviantart. alicexz.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Love You for Always  
-**

_She didn't know. _

_For once in her life, the Avatar was absolutely certain that she did not know what to do. Every plan, every strategy, every thought went completely out of her head at the sight of the baby she was holding in her arms. It wasn't hers, not hers by a long shot. Heck, she was barely eighteen. Not old enough to have a kid, especially not one as beautiful and pale as this one. She didn't know a thing about babies, didn't know a thing about feeding or changing or how to make them feel better when they were crying their eyes out. Like now, for instance. _

_Where had she gotten this astoundingly cute little munchkin? It was a long story, but I'll make it short so that you don't have to endure the details. It was supposed to have been a simple walk with Mako, yet it turned out to be much more when they were both crashed into by a skinny woman who looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. Weeks, even. Korra had immediately felt sorry for her and hadn't noticed the look in the woman's eyes. When she had asked the Avatar to take the small bundle in her arms as a sign of apology, Korra had quickly obliged. _

_She hadn't known then either. She hadn't understood that the mass in her arms was warm and heavy until a couple seconds after the strange woman had disappeared. Mako did, however, notice the squeal that was let forth a moment later – and the both of them threw back the corner of the blanket to reveal a pearly white face, framed by locks of stunningly red hair. _

"_Mako…" Korra breathed, her eyes as wide as saucers. "W-What… is… this…?" _

"_It's called a baby, Korra," he answered promptly, unaware that the reply would only serve to spike her temper. _

"_I know it's a baby! The question is, why did that woman give me her kid?" _

"…_because…" _

"_Because she's a lousy mother, probably," Korra ranted, clenching her teeth and groaning. "OH spirits, what am I going to do about this?" _

"_You're the Avatar. You'll figure out something…" _

"_Me? _I _will figure out something? Don't even get me started! You were here too, ya' know!" _

_Mako was now the one getting angry. This situation wasn't helping his stress level. "Yeah, well, the lady didn't give the kid to _me!"

"_I can't take care of her myself, Mako!" Korra was practically fuming now. Flames were practically dancing around her, just ready to strike out at Mako. He himself had his fists clenched as if he were just about to singe off her smart mouth with the next comment. _

_Then, it happened. So suddenly that both of them turned to stare in surprise. The baby was… screeching. Rather loudly at that. The two teens had never seen a baby cry before, let alone taken care of a crying child in their lives. Sure, they had babysat Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, but those three were all grown enough to know not to cry and shriek to get what they wanted. Apparently, however, the bundle in Korra's arms was not going to give the two of them that courtesy. _

"_What do I do with her?" Korra asked frantically, clutching the little girl closer to her chest and beginning to rock her from side to side awkwardly. The screams died down a bit, but not enough to satisfy the Avatar (or anyone else in Republic City). _

"_I… I don't know. Here, let me take her for a minute," Mako said, and Korra gave him the child enthusiastically. She wasn't very eager to carry the poor thing around. What if she hurt the girl? She never liked hurting anything, and with the power she possessed, it was very possible that that might happen. You never know. "Now, let's see here. What's wrong, kiddo? You hungry?" _

_Korra was almost surprised by the caring smile he gave the baby. She wasn't, however, shocked or stunned by it. Mako had taken care of Bolin for most of their lives, after all. He'd been a dad for one kid already. She looked away, only to turn back again as the girl squealed and clutched Mako's fingers with her own. The crying had completely stopped now and was replaced with giggles and laughter. They were happy, innocent noises that made it hard for Korra not to smile. But she couldn't get attached. It just… it couldn't work out. They couldn't keep the kid. _

"_Come on, we should find that woman again and give her back her baby – " _

"_Are you out of your mind?" _

_Korra was completely taken aback by this statement, but she tried not to let herself get angry with him again. "What do you mean? Of course we can't keep her around! Tenzin'll kill me if I suddenly show up with a kid – " _

"_So what?" Mako challenged. "She's alone, she has _nobody. _I'm not going to leave her with a woman who'd just as soon let her die on the streets than feed her bread and water. Korra, I've lived in this place since I was born. I know the people who're around here, and most of them aren't all as needy and nice as you think." _

"_I don't think that, but…" Korra could feel her resolve softening bit by bit. She was already starting to get wrapped around that kid's little finger. Just the overpowering cuteness would've been enough to make her guilty, but Mako's continuous argument was rendering her resistance futile. _

"_Alright, alright. We'll keep her. But just for right now! Anyway, we should be getting back to Air Temple Island. Tenzin'll start to worry if we don't hurry." _

_Mako knew he had won, so he cuddled the little girl to his chest with a triumphant smile and followed Korra (who was secretly smiling to herself as well) toward the ferry docks. _

_As of that moment, they had no idea what they were getting into. Had no idea that their world would be rocked by the same child that was now resting peacefully in the fire bender's arms. They thought to themselves that it was passing thing. A passing excitement that would figure itself out. They didn't understand what would happen, how attached they would get to the fiery haired child. _


	2. Chapter 2

**We'll Figure This Out  
-**

"Tenzin, look, it was Mako who – "

"Oh, so you're blaming this on me now, Korra? Real mature!"

With the baby screaming again in the background, Korra and Mako quarreling his ears off, and Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo air bending around the room, Tenzin was at his wits end. Pema stood beside him, rubbing her pregnant stomach nervously. "This is getting a bit out of hand…" she murmured, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"My thoughts exactly," Tenzin answered, his own sigh joining hers in unison. They were all acting like children! Why couldn't Korra and Mako behave themselves? This was absolutely unacceptable. Besides, that baby was starting to get on Tenzin's nerves. How was he supposed to concentrate and resolve this if Meelo kept poking her with a stick? Honestly, his children were insane.

"_SILENCE!" _

The room was instantly quiet. Mako and Korra looked away from each other and crossed their arms defiantly. Ikki and Jinora stopped air bending and Meelo… well, Tenzin had to yank the stick out of his son's hand before _he _decided to stop. "Enough, everyone," the air bending master said solemnly, nodding his head toward the crying baby. Korra reluctantly came forward and shushed her by rubbing child's stomach and running her fingers through the thick red hair.

"Korra, is this your child?"

"M-My child? Of course not! I didn't… I mean, we didn't… I… uh…"

"Some lady came up to us and did a… drop off, sort of," Mako finished for her.

"'Sort of'?" Tenzin was obviously not convinced. "What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"She didn't tell us her name, just ran off after giving Korra her baby," the fire bender explained, wilting a little under Tenzin's scrutinizing gaze. "We didn't even _know _it was a kid until after she was gone."

Tenzin's face turned red and he began mumbling something about 'clueless teenagers' under his breath, while Pema patted his arm comfortingly. "No need to get so worked up, Tenzin. Remember your blood pressure."

He took a deep breath and exhaled it out a moment later, obviously taking to heart his wife's words. "There really isn't much we can do about it now. The child will have to stay here with us. However…" Tenzin turned toward Korra and glared daggers. "She's your and Mako's responsibility now. We'll help, but you two had better keep a close eye on her. Also, try not to leak this to the press. If they find out, uproar's and misunderstandings will ensue."

"I don't know how to take care of a baby, Mako!"

Korra's outburst did little to faze the fire bender. He was currently sitting in Pema's rocking chair, holding the baby in one arm while she giggled and mussed up his hair with her tiny hands. It was easy enough for him. Kids actually _liked _Mako! They weren't exactly drawn to her, though, it seemed. "We both know that already, Korra. But… it can't be that hard, right? Just… breast fee-"

"Mako," Korra seethed, bending a flame onto her palm. "Shut… up…"

Needless to say, he readily complied.

After debating with Mako for a few moments, Korra decided to see if Pema had any old baby bottles lying around. She walked into the kitchen, only to see the pregnant woman fishing around in a box on the highest shelf. A bottle of milk was out on the counter. What was Pema planning? Korra found that she was curious. "Need any help?"

Pema lurched backwards, startled by Korra's words, but the Avatar air bended the woman back onto her feet swiftly and surely. Dusting herself off, Pema smiled. "Nope! I have everything." With that, she held up a cup with a wooden lid that seemed to have some sort of straw thing coming out of it. "Dab a little honey on the end of this and you'll have her eating… er, drinking… in no time at all."

"You… you made this?" Korra asked, a wide grin stretching across her face as she took the bottle… contraption… thing. "Thank you so much! Truthfully I'm a little lost on how to take care of a kid."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. But no, I didn't make it. Katara gave it to me years ago when I was pregnant with Meelo. She told me it'd give me a break from breast feeding every now and then. Look, Korra, I know Tenzin was a bit straightforward… but he didn't mean to be harsh. We want to help you out with this, really. If you need anything else… come to me."

"Sure, Pema. Thanks again!" With that, Korra was out the kitchen door and heading back to where Mako and the girl were situated. When she arrived, she found Mako sitting against the wall, watching as the child crawled around in a makeshift 'pen' made out of pillows and furniture. Before Korra could tell him the good news about the bottle (she decided to call it that), Mako looked over at her with a serious expression on his face. Not that he wasn't always serious, but this seemed more pointed than usual.

"We should name her."

Korra stopped in her tracks and stared at him, unblinking for several seconds. She hadn't actually thought of that, but now that Mako mentioned it… she supposed it was sort of important. "Well… alright. You have any names in mind?"

Suddenly, Mako smiled and bent his head in a wordless nod. "Yeah! Like… maybe…"

"We could name her Toph, after the great earth bending master," Korra interrupted excitedly. "Or maybe even – "

"That's… not exactly what I had in mind… I was thinking we should go with something simpler. Something original and unique. I mean, you wouldn't want to grow up with people asking 'were you named after Toph Bei-Fong?' every time you went out in public. It'd be tiresome to be compared to someone that famous. Besides, people all around the city have names like that. Just yesterday I heard someone call their kid 'Sokka'… or maybe it was Suki. Anyway, my point is that it should be something that's all _her."_

Korra thought about it for a while and finally figured that he was right. She herself liked her name. It was original, that was for sure. It took a while, but she finally snapped her fingers. How about 'Fiera'? She has fiery red hair. Fiera is close enough to that, and it's pretty too."

Mako turned this over in his mind until, finally, he nodded.

"Fiera it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay Close To Me  
-**

"Look, Korra, I'm really sorry… but I promised Asami that she and I would go out for dinner tonight – "

"But this kid is driving me crazy! Besides, I have to train with Tarlok's task force later tonight! How in the seven hells am I going to do that without you here to watch her?"

A loud sigh was heard over the phone on Korra's end. Mako was being absolutely infuriating. Didn't he know that she didn't have time for this? Rushing from one place to another with a baby in tow was not going to work for her! She was the Avatar. That had to count for something, right? "Fine, Mako! If you're going to be like that… then just forget it!" A second later, she was slamming the phone back down onto its cradle. No need to continue a conversation that would only end up making her frustrated.

Besides, Korra knew he was right when he said he needed a break.

Mako had been the main contributor up until now – three weeks after they'd been given Fiera – and she knew that he deserved a little time off. It was time for her to grab the reins and take care of her… _their _kid (no matter how weird that sounded).

Right on cue, a squeal of happiness sounded from the doorway. Korra turned to see Ikki holding Fiera in her arms, being gentler and less rambunctious than usual, although there was still a huge grin on her face. "Fiera says she's hungry!" Ikki said loudly, holding out the one year old, who was currently sucking happily on two of her fingers.

"Mako just fed her… like… an hour ago!" Korra exclaimed – trying not to sound whiny. Poor Tenzin was probably close to having an aneurism after all the milk that had disappeared in the last three weeks. Ikki was now giving the Avatar a stern look, as if she knew just as much about babies as Pema did. Korra wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case. Finally, she sighed and stomped off to the kitchen to get Fiera's sustenance.

Since they were out of milk (Korra checked that down on her mental list of things she needed to buy), the Avatar decided on some baby mush that Pema had made before she left with Tenzin to go to some… meeting. "Alright, here you go!"

Ikki hopped into the kitchen and sat the baby down on a pillow, while Korra stuffed the food into Fiera's mouth until her cheeks look as big as a chipmunk's. Several swallows and cry fests later, Ikki seemed to be satisfied.

Unfortunately, Korra was not as content.

"Spirits, look at the time!" She shouted, pointing at the clock over the wall and grabbing Fiera up in her arms. The baby giggled, patting Korra's chest with her little pale hands and snuggling into her adopted 'mother', oblivious to the frantic state that the Avatar was in. "Ikki, get me a blanket! Yes, yes, that one'll do. Now open the door for me!"

Ikki did as was told, though she was laughing manically the whole time, and Korra rushed out into the chilly air with the little girl clutched to her tightly. It only took a few seconds for her to jump off the ledge at Air Temple Island and splash into the water, though she created a sudden bubble to keep them both dry. A moment later, they were both flying across the expanse of river in a frenzy, and… well, _landed _in Republic City only about five minutes later. It was the quickest trip over that Korra had ever taken, but she was in a hurry!

Fiera, however, seemed to be having the time of her life. She waved her hands in the air, grinning at people as they passed through the crowds. Korra tried to ignore the raised eyebrows and gasps that everyone wore and exhaled.

_So much for this staying away from the press. It'll be all over the news by midnight. _

It took a while, but Korra and the baby finally arrived at the meeting room that had been set up for the task force. Tarlok and a group of about eight others were waiting impatiently, though their expressions all turned from frustration to confusion as soon as they laid eyes on the two.

"Sorry I'm late!" Korra said breathlessly.

"Eeeeheehee!" Fiera giggled, clapping her hands together in greeting.

Tarlok blinked, then pointed a thumb in the baby's direction. "Who is she?"

"She? Her? You mean… you mean her, her? Well, uh… she's… she's my cousin."

"Your… cousin…?"

"Yeah, my cousin."

"She looks nothing like you."

Right, but Korra wasn't about to be fazed. She was on a roll now. "She was adopted!"

"Really?"

"Really."

Either Tarlok didn't care, or was just too flabbergasted to continue, because he quickly moved off to the board that showed the entire map of Republic City. Red marks covered the places where the Equalists had already struck, while the green hinted at places where they might be hiding or stashing weapons. The Cabbage Corp had turned out to be a real big lead, as well as the whole 'Sato bust' event. That latter hadn't gotten her many points with Asami, even though Korra had been right about it in the end.

"Here's the plan," Tarlok started, pointing a stick at one green mark positioned at the western end of the city. "We'll send teams of two here, here, and here – "

A loud squeal interrupted his next words. Tarlok looked around disapprovingly, as if he thought one of his own task force had been disrespectful, then he laid eyes on the child… and his frown grew deeper than ever. However, he sucked up his mounting frustration and continued. " – and here. If we take advantage of the publicity and attention that the Sato incident is getting then it should be pretty easy to get in – "

Another squeal and a handful of giggles from the one and only Fiera.

" – and out."

Korra bounced the little girl on her knee, which only served to make the kid more excited than before, so several more giggles and squeals riveted off the walls of the tiny room. Everyone stared at her in annoyance, and the Avatar grinned sheepishly – clapping her hand over the one year old's mouth. "Continue, please, Tarlok."

"Of course," he grunted, tapping another spot with his stick.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secluded part of town, Mako and Asami sat on a park bench together and watched a duck and its ducklings waddle past them. The ducklings sent a painful jolt through the fire bender, reminding him for the billionth time who he'd neglected so that he could go on a date with his girlfriend.

"Hey, Mako, is everything alright?" Asami asked. From the tone in her voice, she was obviously concerned for him. "You've been so quiet lately."

"Hm?" He muttered in response, then shrugged. "Yeah… fine."

"Come on," Asami shoved him lightly at the shoulder. "You can tell me what's bothering you. I mean, we're pretty… we're pretty close, right?"

Move over Sherlock.

Of course they were close. That was practically given –what with all the dates they'd been on already. But why did she feel the need to bring that up right now? Mako had something on his mind and it was frustrating him, mixed with the irritation that Asami wouldn't let up on him until he spilled the beans. He wondered absent mindedly why Korra hadn't asked Bolin to babysit… then remembered that they wouldn't trust Bolin with a stick, never mind a baby. Mako found himself wishing that Asami would move to Air Temple Island faster so this whole thing could be explained with the baby in person, but she was still packing her things and was set to go next week.

"I'm just sort of going through a rough time right now," he finally replied, sighing and raking a hand through his dark hair. "Well, both of us are, actually."

"Both? What do you mean 'both of us are?'"

"Korra and I. We have some… new responsibilities… that we have to share…"

Asami blinked in confusion. Responsibilities? What could he mean by that? Whatever they were, she was too curious to give up her prying. "And these responsibilities are…?"

"…parenthood…"

"_What?" _

* * *

The baby was finally asleep. _Finally. _Korra couldn't remember a time when she'd been so relieved. Fiera had wanted to play – and had apparently been teething as well – so getting her to bed that night had been close to impossible. Yet, Korra was the Avatar, so she'd achieved the impossible –with less than flying colors, but achieved it nonetheless. The worst thing about it was that Mako wasn't home yet… and it was midnight! Bolin was sitting next to her on floor, fast asleep and leaning on her shoulder as he snored. At least _he _had been there, thank the spirits. Korra didn't know what she would've done without him. Though she wouldn't trust Bolin to babysit the kid, he was still a natural at acting like one himself – so it had been easy for the earth bender to play with Fiera until she passed out.

Then again, he himself passed out as well, which wasn't as desirable - since he was currently drooling all over Korra's shoulder. Ew. Just ew. She sighed, too tired herself to move, and watched the door to the tiny room that they had set up for the child.

She wanted Mako to come home. She wanted him to have been home hours ago. She wanted Tenzin to stop being a grouch about this whole and just accept it as it was. She wanted… she wanted to know she was doing the right things.

Pema was there, helping her along, but Korra was the one who had to do most of the work – apart from Mako, of course. Caring for a baby was about the hardest thing in the world. Defeating Amon paled in comparison to it, and Korra found herself only mildly annoyed instead of frightened at the thought of her arch-nemesis busting down the door and taking away her bending. There were scarier things to think about now. Like Fiera falling out a window or drowning or getting kidnapped or choking to death or other equally terrifying events.

The Avatar stood, walking over to the makeshift cradle that had pillows lining the sides and bent down until her hand was an inch above Fiera's face – fingers splayed out. A gentle circle of air twisted about the girl's face, cooling off her sweaty skin. Korra knew how humid it could be sometimes in the stuffy Air Temple, and if it was bad for her, then it must be a thousand times worse for the one year old. She remembered how her father would sit and rock her to sleep every now and then, singing under his breath to her as her mother stood by the door and listened contentedly. Even now, Korra remembered the song, and began singing it under her breath to the happily dozing baby.

"I'll love you forever; I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

* * *

**_So, before I move onto the next chapter, I'm going to give credit where is due. This whole concept is basically fitting around that song up there. It is not my song, I didn't make it up. It was published in a book called 'I'll Love You Forever' by Robert Munsch, and it is by far still my favorite children's book to this day. My mom used to read it me when I was little. 3 Give your kudos to that guy right there, because he's awesome._**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Feeling** - _**Fiera's POV**_  
-**  
**

_I think I'm beginning to like this place. _

_The world, as I am seeing it right now, is absolutely incredible. So many new smells, feelings, sounds, and… there's something else too. I think I can feel it now, better than I did with the woman who gave me to the Avatar. In fact, this is the first time that I've ever felt is so strongly. It melts out of the smiles _she_ gives me, the fire benders laugh as he bounces me on his knee, the earth bender's smile as he tickles my tummy. It seeps from all three of the smaller people, who I know are much closer to my age than any of the others. The first – Jinora, I think – reads from one of her many books. When I grab at the pages to try and see what is on them myself, all I can make out are weird letters that I cannot decipher. Funny, since it was such a beautiful story. I had thought that maybe there would be pictures for something as pretty as that. _

_The second, Ikki, is probably my favorite by far out of all three. She talks to me as if I am really listening, as if I can actually understand the big words she's using. She tells me that Korra likes Mako and that Mako likes Korra and then tries to explain something about another woman named Asami that I have yet to meet. Everything she says is laced with mischief and wide grins, as if she thinks the whole thing is quite funny and laughable. I only laugh because _she _is the funny one. _

_Meelo is an absolute terror. Still, I must admit that this strange feeling also comes from him at times too. Not when he's poking me with his stick or trying to bury me in a sandcastle, but those quieter times when he sits down and pats me on the head, waggling a finger and telling me to stay put, saying I might get hurt if I keep wondering around everywhere. I see him check up on me sometimes at night when Pema is getting dinner on the table and Tenzin is working on his Council duties. He'll look at me when he thinks I'm asleep and pat my head again, telling me I'm a good baby and that he hopes his mother's next child will be like me. _

_I have deducted that Tenzin and Pema are very nice people. Though I believe the former was a little reluctant at first, he soon warmed up to me. Once, when the others weren't looking, he smiled and made a funny face in my direction, then gruffly went back to doing the rest of his work. Pema is always around, bustling through the kitchen, sweeping out the Air Temple, telling Korra how to hold me and change me and feed me. She acts as though she's my second mother, yet makes it very clear that I am not all her responsibility. She wants the Avatar to learn how to care for me herself, how to deal with things when they happen. _

_The animals are lovely and fun and rambunctious. Even if I tried my hardest, I would never be able to choose favorites between Naga and Pabu. I wondered outside once when no one was paying attention, and Naga stood by until Korra could find me, acting as though it was his duty to keep me safe for his master. Pabu is always with Bolin, but he occasionally stays with me sometimes and hops about, landing on my head and my lap and licking my face with fondness. _

_What is this… this feeling… that I have? It isn't hunger or thirst – of which I know very well – nor is it sadness or pain or even happiness. The latter is close, but it still isn't quite right. Happiness is momentary and doesn't make my heart swell like this almost all the time, no matter the circumstance. What is it then? What is this feeling…? _

_That night when Korra stays by my side and sings me the song, the tune plays back in my head over and over again. I remember the words and keep them close to my heart, memorizing them and thinking over them until I am sure that they will be branded inside my mind forever. I am content now, because I know what this feeling is. I know why it makes me want to stay with this makeshift family forever and keep them all close to me. _

_This feeling… is love. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Grow Up Too Fast  
-**

The night was silent, beautiful, calm, much like the one three weeks ago when Korra had been handed a mysterious baby. The Avatar and everyone else residing in the Air Temple were all sound asleep – dreamless, for once. If she could have kept her eyes open, Korra would've stood watch or rocked Fiera some more in the old rocking chair that had once belonged to Pema. But she was too tired, too _exhausted _to do anything but sleep.

What she didn't know was that a very significant person with a menacing mask covering his features was climbing through her room window effortlessly. The man landed on the floor, his boots making only a slight 'thump' sound that wouldn't have been enough to wake a fly – let alone the Avatar or her friends. He stepped away from her bed and walked to the cradle. Fiera slept with both tiny fists curled up to shield her face as if she were having a bad dream, which made him chuckle darkly under his breath. Her red hair stood out like a light bulb, and he couldn't help but touch his fingers to the soft curls.

Pathetic. What a pathetic child this was. It almost made him laugh to think that Korra and her oh-so-faithful _bender buddies _had no idea what was coming to them. They had no idea what this child would grow up to be, just how much fire she would have in that small heart of hers. "Idiotic girl," he muttered, retracting his fingers from her hair. "You should never have been born…"

"And _you _should never have dragged your sorry arse into my room, _Amon." _

He stopped what he was doing, though he wasn't shocked by the appearance of the Avatar. She stood behind him, arms in a defensive bending position, taking him in and trying not to let her voice tremble. He was so close, _so close _to Fiera. For some reason this fact angered her more than anything. How dare he come in here like this, no backup, thinking he could touch _her _baby.

Her baby. Korra was too preoccupied to notice the thought that had just passed through her mind.

"Get out," she commanded. "Get out _now, _Amon!"

She was tempted to call for help, but this situation confused her. Why was he here? Usually he came in a group. Why hadn't he gone for her first instead of Fiera? Why bother talking to a little girl who can't understand a word of what you're saying?

"Oh, don't worry yourself," the slow, meandering words of Amon clenched her already rapidly beating heart with fear. "I won't be staying long. I just came to deliver a message."

"A message?"

"Yes. I heard about your… child… and thought I would come for a little visit. To see her for myself, that is."

"Leave her out of this!" Korra snapped, already on edge. "This fight doesn't belong to her and it _never _will!"

"Won't it?"

That stopped the Avatar. She gaped at him, afraid of what his next words were going to be. She didn't need more life changing statements or events. Everything now was already too much for her to handle. Anything else would break her, she just knew it.

"What are you… what are you saying?"

"Such beautiful hair," Amon answered slowly, taunting her. "She really is quite a pretty girl. No scars marring her person. Wouldn't it be a shame if she were to have her precious bending taken away before she could even exhibit it?"

"Bending?" Korra was now thoroughly confused. "What are you saying…?"

"Watch out for her, Avatar," Amon said, a sharp edged glint in his tone. "She is my _daughter _after all.

With that, he was gone without a trace – leaping out the window as if he were merely a part of the wind outside. No trace of him remained. The Avatar stood rooted in place, her eyes wide and her mouth dropping open at his exclamation. _Daughter? _She thought. _His daughter? No. I can't accept this. I won't!_

Yet, what if it were true?

The woman steadied herself against the wall and watched the rise and fall of Fiera's chest. Her red hair was windblown from the air coming in from the open window. Her pale face was calm and beautiful in the moonlit night and she seemed to be so _peaceful. _How could someone as precious and perfect as this be related in any way to the person who had struck fear into the hearts of the people who lived in Republic City?

It just wasn't possible.

But what if it was?

* * *

This was a revolution. Revolutions were worse than _war, _because the people involved actually believed in what they were dying and fighting for. Revolutions could change a nation, could change _people _in ways that were different from a war. When a revolution started, it was hard for anyone to trust anybody and the people they thought they could trust were actually untrustworthy in the first place.

Revolutions were dangerous.

Korra and Mako knew this better than anyone. They were living through one right now and it was absolute _hell. _Not only were they affected, but the whole of their Republic City was being affected. They couldn't get the attacks to stop, and despite being the Avatar, Korra was only one woman. She couldn't be in two places at once. The task force helped a little, but it still wasn't enough. Lin Bei Fong no longer was in charge of the metal benders. She was working outside the law, infiltrating places in who-knows-where. Korra hadn't heard from her in weeks.

This latest news, the news that Fiera was Amon's daughter, was almost enough to send the Avatar over the edge. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell Mako (and most definitely not Bolin, who couldn't keep a secret to save his life) nor did she want to spill the beans to a disapproving Tenzin or a frantic Pema. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, were definitely out of the picture. Kid's tongues were too loose for her liking.

"I _will _protect you," Korra whispered to Fiera. It was three in the morning, and the girl was still deep in slumber. She was such a beautiful little thing. It made Korra's heart swell. She didn't want anything, not _anything, _to happen to this precious child that she had come to love so much. "If I told anyone, you would be out casted. This city is so far deep in trouble that they'd stoop to new levels and blame a defenseless girl like you. But you'll be strong, won't you, Fiera? You must be."

Korra was not a pushover. She knew the consequences of keeping her mouth shut and the consequences of opening it. If she told Republic City about Amon and what he had said, Fiera would never be accepted. The damage done to this place was enough so that they would _want _someone to blame. It didn't have to be Amon. Blaming someone who carried his blood would be just as easy as blaming the real leader of the revolution.

"The world is going to hate you one day for being alive. One day, you'll need to _show them _what you're made of."

* * *

Asami was not the type of person to let something like this go. There was a freaking _baby _at the Air Temple! Not only that, but this baby belonged to her boyfriend and his… and his… what did she call Korra? His significant other! Yeah, that would work.

"Mako, I don't know about this. I'm not so great at handling kids."

"Don't think of it like that. Fiera's… she's… well…"

"What?"

"Different. In looks, I mean. But she's pretty mellow too. No need to worry.

"Ah."

"Look, Asami, it's going to be fine. She's only a year old for goodness sakes. No need to get all nervous…"

The two of them had arrived around twenty minutes ago on Air Temple Island. Asami was wearing her usual red and black, while Mako was outfitted in old clothes – signature scarf wrapped around his neck. They were now standing in front of the baby's room. The fire bender knew it would be empty other than Fiera, since this was the little girl's nap time that he had scheduled with Korra a couple weeks back. Needless to say, they never missed a chance to lay her down and go have a rest themselves. "I better go find Korra and apologize for being gone so long. You can… go on in, if you want."

After Mako left, Asami eased open the door and walked quietly into the room, hoping not to wake Fiera if she were sleeping. This fear was quickly dashed, however, when she saw the little sitting up in her cradle, rubbing her big blue eyes. She was, by far, the cutest thing Asami had ever seen. No wonder Mako and Korra seemed completely wrapped around her finger.

"Hey there, hon," Asami said softly, stooping down so she was at eye level with the child. Fiera smiled at her, poking her hand out to touch Asami's face. "You're quite adorable, aren't you?"

The baby giggled, as though she had somehow understood what Asami was saying. The woman grinned as well, letting Fiera clasp her fingers with her own tiny ones. She wondered what it would be like to have a child one day of her own. It surprised her that it was particularly hard to imagine Mako in her future like that. They were so… 'cool' with each other. She didn't feel heat or passion or anything really in their relationship. Sure, maybe sometimes, but it wasn't… it wasn't like she thought it would or should have been like.

That realization almost scared her. Badly. Yet she wouldn't let that emotion take root. If the future was without Mako, then she could handle it. Somehow she figured it wouldn't last much longer, this… this relationship of theirs.

Somehow, Fiera's calm innocence made her feel better. It was good to know that not everyone was suffering from some kind of heart break. It was nice for her to see someone, even if it was a child, who was not mourning for something or someone they had lost.

"I wish you could stay like this forever, little one," she whispered. "Don't grow up too fast, Fiera."

* * *

**Oooh. Bet you didn't see that coming. *evil cackle***


End file.
